Divided Loyalties
by stardust2002
Summary: What happens to Lee when he has to choose between his friend and his girlfriend? This story takes place after 'The Captain's Hand'. Spoilers up to and including that episode.
1. Chapter 1

Divided Loyalties

Takes place after 'The Captain's Hand'. Spoilers possible up to and including this episode.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Kara walked into the officer's rec, stopping briefly to assess the room. One table with people filling out reports, heated triad game happening at another, and a pair of people being ... intimate on the couch. Lee and Dee. She tore her eyes away from them, a scowl planting itself on her face.

"Hey Starbuck, you gonna join us? I'm feeling lucky tonight," Helo invited, noticing her standing there like a thundercloud. He had a pretty good idea why she wore that expression. He glanced over at the couch to find Dee straddled across Lee's lap. Yuck. No wonder Kara was pissed.

"Come on," he added encouragingly. "I'll stand you the ante."

Kara tried to smile. She knew what Helo was doing - they'd been friends for several years - he knew her pretty well. "Sounds good to me," she said, pulling up a chair beside him.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly, leaning close to her head.

"Better now," she nodded, smiling up at him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I've got to go on duty in a few minutes," Dee said, kissing Lee's ear. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I have to go back to Pegasus in the morning, remember?"

"So soon? I'm going to miss you," she simpered, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Take it to your bunk," someone shouted and the rest of the table burst into laughter.

Lee's ears burned and two red spots appeared on his cheeks. He wasn't used to public displays of affection, but Dee had no such inhibitions - she'd often hugged and kissed Billy in public. _I wonder if she just likes to show her men off, _he thought briefly, then dismissed it. She probably just wasn't as repressed as he was. Adamas had a legacy of being the 'stiff upper lip' type - not showing emotion if at all possible.

"Let's go," he whispered, pulling her along towards the exit. His eyes met Kara's and she gave him a quick smile. Enigmatic though - he could never really tell _what _ she was thinking anymore. She'd become much better at hiding her feelings, and now that he lived on Pegasus, he didn't see her very often. When he _was _on Galactica, Dee had a way of commandeering all of his attention - something for which he felt guilty. He and Kara were friends - friends who fought frequently perhaps - but they'd made up a few weeks ago and still he hadn't spent any time with her since then. _Next time Kara, _he promised himself silently. _Next time I'm here we'll spend some time together._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Um ... Starbuck, ... can I have a word with you?" Dee asked, falling into step with her.

"Sure," Kara answered shortly, already knowing exactly where this conversation was going. It wasn't a destination she wanted to arrive at, but Dee was a fellow officer, and Lee's girlfriend, so she had to be civil.

"Just how ... close are you and Lee?"

"Close."

"Really ... close?"

"I guess so, why?"

"Is there, I mean, has there been anything between you two? 'Cause sometimes I get the feeling ..."

"_Is _ there? No, he's with you. You don't really think _Lee _ would do _that _do you? _Was _there? That's really none of your business," Kara said coolly, turning to face Dee and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just that I feel like you two are ... really close ... like there's something going on that you're trying to hide."

"If you can't handle the fact that we're friends, maybe you shouldn't be with him," she challenged.

But Dee, in spite of her meek appearance, was not one to be intimidated. "You are so arrogant Starbuck, I don't know how he stands you. You shot him - nearly killed him, and yet you think _you _should still be the person closest to him." She shook her head in disbelief.

But she'd struck a nerve. Lee had forgiven her for shooting him, but Kara hadn't forgiven herself. All resolve of being civil went out the window.

"Don't _you _talk to me about killing people," Kara began, eyes narrowing. "You bear a lot of the responsibility for Billy's death."

"How dare you say that!" Dee threw out indignantly.

"I read the report - why do you think Billy tried to play the hero? He was trying to prove himself to you. How do you think it made him feel to know you dumped him for a god?"

"A god?"

"Lee Adama - Apollo - god of the sun - the son of the Admiral and hero of the fleet. Not to mention the sexiest frakking man left alive. How could he compete with that? I would have done the same thing if I'd been in his place." Kara glared at her. "And I _know _about the proposal - he came and talked to me afterwards," she added at Dee's shocked look. "He wanted to know what he did wrong - why you suddenly turned away from him."

"He ... he came to _you?" _she asked incredulously.

"I guess he figured maybe I knew you well enough to know what was going on."

"What did you tell him?" Dee whispered, horrified that Kara knew the truth.

Kara's eyebrows raised and she gave Dee a very direct look. "I didn't tell him you've been leading him on - letting him believe everything was okay between you two even though you'd been flirting with Lee for a month." She blinked deliberately. "I figured it was _your _job to break his heart, not mine. Obviously you accomplished that. But let me tell you something." She leaned closer to Dee and spoke in a much lower, more threatening voice. "If you do anything - _anything at all _to hurt Lee, you'll have me to deal with."

In spite of her bravado, Dee took a step back involuntarily. Starbuck was _not _someone who's bad side you wanted to be on.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kara had just entered the senior officer's bunkroom when the voice assaulted her from behind.

"Starbuck." It was Lee, and he was angry. No, check that, furious. Madder than she'd _ever _seen him before. "I knew you were a trouble-maker, but I didn't think even _you _would stoop so low."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded angrily. _How dare he insult her like that! And for what?_

Lee shook his head as he spoke. "You really are a piece of work, you know that Thrace? You act like you're not interested - like all you want is a quick frak, but now that I'm with someone else, you're jealous as all get out."

"You're out of your frakking mind Adama."

"Really," he said dryly. "If _I'm _ the one who's crazy, why are _you _the one threatening my girlfriend?"

"What the frak ... ? Is that what she told you? Gods, that woman is crazy."

"Don't you dare insult her!" he raged, eyes almost black with anger. He took a step forward menacingly.

"Yeah, or what?" she challenged, never one to back down from a fight. Especially with Lee.

"You'll be in some serious trouble," he threatened.

Kara just laughed. "Like I've never been in trouble before. You're going to have to try a little harder than that if you want to scare me."

"You know what? Just keep your frakked up self away from me and Dee, okay? I don't need you frakking up my life any more than you already have."

"Frakking up _your _ ... " she began disbelievingly, then gave up. "Fine. You don't want me in your life? No problem." She walked up to him and stopped, mere inches away. "No problem at all," she spat, then turned and stalked out of the bunkroom.

"Good!" Lee shouted after her, heart pounding. One less headache in his life.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Divided Loyalties - chapter 2

**ooooooooooooooooo**

It was Lee's birthday in two days. Kara didn't know _why _she was still keeping track of time, since it didn't matter anymore - every day was pretty much the same, and now, ten months later, all the calendars had long expired. But for some reason she still kept count of the days that passed, writing in her journal every day.

She was beginning to get nervous. The plans she'd formulated for him were well underway, and she desperately hoped he'd appreciate them and not be upset at her continued interference in his life. Which is why she was trying to hide the fact that it was _she _who'd planned the party and come up with the dinner menu. It had been damn near impossible to get a hold of the ingredients for the lasagna she knew was his favourite dish, but she wasn't Starbuck for nothing. She had contacts. And more than a few admirers - she _was _part of the 'Apollo and Starbuck' team that was rapidly becoming legend within the fleet after all.

Everything was ready. Except for Lee himself. The party was planned for Galactica, but Lee ... was on the Pegasus. Swallowed up into the belly of the beast where his duties must be overwhelming him, judging by his lack of visits. His girlfriend was _here _as well, and she hadn't made many visits there either.

Somehow she had to find a way to get him here - and that would require the Admiral's cooperation. Normally an easy task - he rarely refused her anything. But she didn't want Lee finding out she was responsible and his father was more than likely to let that secret spill. She had to find someone else to ask him. Helo. He was her friend - sometimes co-conspirator. He'd be likely to agree.

"Hey Helo," she called, walking into the gym where she knew he'd be, and thankfully finding him nearly alone. Only one other person was there - someone she didn't know - and he was at the other end of the room.

"I need to ask you a favour."

"Go ahead," Helo grunted, lifting the dumbbell with obvious effort. He was sweating and Kara figured he was near the end of his workout.

"Could you ask the Admiral something for me?"

"What?" He looked curious.

"Well, I'm planning something for Lee's birthday, day after tomorrow, and I need the old man to request him to come to Galactica."

"So why don't _you _ask him? He likes you, he's not likely to say no," he asked, lowering the dumbbell to it's holder and sighing.

"I can't. He'll be likely to tell Lee I'm planning something."

"And that's bad?"

"I don't want him to know," she said firmly.

"I'm sure the Admiral will keep it a surprise if that's what you want."

"I don't want them to know I had _anything _to do with it. Understand?"

He looked at her narrowly. "I take it you two still aren't getting along?"

"Well, that would be the understatement of the year - like saying the cylons are a wee bit of a nuisance," she answered dryly.

"Um ... I don't get it. If you two are still fighting, why are you planning something for his birthday? Why should _you _care?"

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Because I do." She blinked them back with an effort. "He may not want me to be a part of his life anymore, but he's still a part of _mine._ I can't just stop caring because he's mad at me."

"Okay, okay," he said soothingly. "I hope you guys work something out soon. It's a real pain in the ass when you're fighting."

She threw him a half-serious glare. "So, will you ask the Admiral or not?"

"Yes I will," he said with a smile, patting her on the shoulder as he walked past. "Just let me shower and then consider it done."

"Thanks - you're a lifesaver." she threw him a grateful smile.

He looked back and gave her a mischevious smile. "You know I'll call in the favour sometime though, right?"

"Anytime."

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Helo knocked on the Admiral's office door, butterflies beginning to form in his stomach. It hadn't worried him at all through his shower, after all, this was _Kara's _errand not his. But now that he was here, all the uncomfortable moments between them regarding Sharon rushed through his mind, and the nerves began to appear.

"Come in," Adama called.

Helo pushed open the hatch and entered.

"Lieutenant," Adama said, sounding surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you a favour sir." Helo shifted his weight back and forth uncomfortably.

A knot formed at the pit of Adama's stomach. _There's no way I can let her go, you have to know that,_ he thought, waiting for the blow to drop.

"Could you ask Apollo ... I mean Commander Adama to come here the day after tomorrow?"

"For what?" Adama was totally confused.

"Well ... some of the pilots have planned a celebration for him," Helo improvised. "A little bird told us it was his birthday, and we just wanted to show our appreciation for him, even though he's not our CAG anymore."

Adama's face softened and broke into a smile. "So it is. I'd almost forgotten." He sat lost in thought for a few moments. _How nice, _he thought. _Obviously he had a positive effect on them and won their respect. _Not that he'd ever thought Lee wouldn't, but he knew what a tough position he was putting his son in by making him CAG, and was proud to see that he'd earned the respect and liking of those who served under him. _Good to know I made the right choice for Pegasus._

"I'll make sure he's here. Unless there's a disaster of course - then we'll all be busy."

"Thank you sir, we really appreciate your cooperation. Oh, and by the way, you're invited of course. 18hrs in the pilots rec."

"I'll be there," Adama assured him. "And say thanks to all the others who helped put this together. It means a great deal to me, and I know it will to Lee too."

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Put me through to Pegasus actual," Adama said, smiling briefly at Dee as she smiled in anticipation of talking to Lee, even if it was only a few words. He was happy to know his son was happy with her.

"Pegasus, this is Galactica. Requesting to speak to Pegasus actual."

There was a pause while she was put through.

"This is Commander Adama."

"Good day Commander," she said formally, a smile lighting her face.

"Hello Dee," Lee said, sounding a little surprised. He knew he was safe being this informal with her - most of the Galactica crew was informal with each other, and the Pegasus crew was coming to expect that from him as well. He wished he could be more forward though - it had been over a week since he'd seen her last and he was really feeling the distance between them. _Wonder if I could request her to transfer here, _he thought. "It's nice to speak to you again. Is there something in particular you need?"

"The Admiral would like to speak with you," she answered, wishing she could tell him what _she _needed from him. _Soon, _she told herself. _Soon he'll be here and though he's coming for the party, I'll make sure we spend some time alone._ For the invitation to Lee's surprise party had spread like wildfire once Helo and Hotdog had been given the okay to mention it to the rest of the crew.

"Hello Lee," Adama said, dropping the formalities since it wasn't an urgent call.

"Hello dad, how are you?" Lee responded, following Adama's lead.

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Good. Definitely different here but I'm getting used to it."

"Good to hear. I'm calling because I need you here Wednesday evening for a meeting."

"Okay. What's it all about?"

"Not entirely sure, but the President requested us both to be there."

"Alright then," he said, sounding more formal. If the President was involved ... "What time?"

"18:30hrs. She's planned a dinner meeting."

"Okay," Lee said slowly, and Adama could imagine the gears in Lee's head spinning furiously, trying to figure out what Roslin had on her mind.

"Thank you so much Commander, I'll see you in two days then," Adama said, hoping to end the conversation before things became sticky. He hated lying.

"Thank you Admiral. I'll see you then. Pegasus out."

And Lee figured something was fishy. He decided he'd try to get to Galactica early to find out what was going on. If he had time that is; this command thing was really taking up a lot of his time. _And I thought the CAG's job had a lot of responsibility and work! It was nothing!_

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Divided Loyalties - chapter 3

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Raptor five three five, Commander Adama aboard. Requesting permission to land."

Adama looked at his watch. _Frak! He's early!_

Dee looked at him helplessly, making 'what should I say?' gestures at him.

"Permission granted," he said evenly, trying to keep his calm. _Trust Lee to screw up the best laid plans! Laid ... hmmm ... laid ... _And suddenly he had an idea. He gave Dee the sign to end the communication and walked over to talk with her privately.

"When does your shift end?" he asked quietly.

"1700hrs," she whispered back.

"Change of plans. It ends now. Go meet Lee and keep him occupied till the party."

Dee raised an eyebrow, a disbelieving look on her face. "Sir?"

"I know about the two of you - it's not exactly a secret. Find some way to keep him entertained for a couple of hours till the party starts. I don't want the surprise spoiled!"

"Yes sir," she said, smiling already. _Never thought I'd see the day when Lee's father was ordering me to take him to bed! _And she hurried out as another took her place at the comm.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

As Lee stepped off the raptor, the first person he saw was Dee, her green eyes glowing with happiness.

"Hey stranger," she said softly as he walked over to her.

"I didn't expect to see you _here _," he said, smiling. He stopped short before he got too close and touched her involuntarily though. Somehow he had the feeling that a Commander shouldn't be indulging in personal displays of affection in public. He'd already found it uncomfortable before, while he was still on Galactica, but he'd noticed that attitudes towards him were changing the longer he was in command. He'd become separate from the rest of the crew - save his father and Tigh. Now his social status extended only to the highest echelons and he felt he had to act 'proper' around everyone else.

"The Admiral told me you were on your way, and I thought maybe we could spend a little time together before your meeting."

Lee blinked. _My _father _suggested that? Okay, now I _know _something's amiss! _But he collected himself and smiled. "I'd like that," he said, and they fell into step together as they exited the hangar bay.

"You wouldn't happen to have _any _idea what this meeting's about, now would you?" he asked quietly.

"Now how would I know that?" she smiled. "I'm just a petty officer - they don't share those kind of secrets with me."

And Lee remembered, too late, that Dee didn't have an ear into the President's world anymore. He flushed as he thought of Billy. He'd liked Billy - who hadn't? - and had felt intensely guilty when things with Dee were getting started, as though he'd only won be default since Billy was no longer around to be the competition. He hoped Dee wasn't thinking the same thing.

"My quarters should be empty now; usually everyone's on duty at this time."

"Let's hope so."

And they were fortunate. So Dee took off her boots and tied them to the hatch, the signal to others not to disturb those inside. They closed the hatch behind them and locked it, and within seconds were pawing at each other's clothing.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Kara paced. The party was only an hour away and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. She walked around the room again, for about the fiftieth time, trying to make sure that nothing had been forgotten.

"Sit down Starbuck, you'll wear holes in the deck plating already," Helo teased, pushing her into the nearest chair.

"I know, I know, I just want everything to be perfect."

"It _will_. Now stop worrying already."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can. Go find something else to do, like take apart your Viper's engine. That ought to keep you busy for a while."

Kara punched him, none too lightly. "You're a riot Karl. A real riot."

"Yeah, I'm known for that." He wrestled playfully with her for a few minutes then propelled her to the door. "Now go - you're beginning to annoy me," he joked.

"Frak you," she said, smiling at him.

"You wish." He answered with the standard - a game they'd been playing ever since she'd come aboard Galactica and they'd become fast friends. Kara strolled the corridor grinning. Helo always had a way of lifting her spirits. She'd been no end glad to find him alive on Caprica. She decided to take his advice and headed for the hangar bay - spending time with her ship always had a positive effect on her.

"Take apart the engine - yeah right - that's a four hour job! What a jerk," she said to herself as she walked, thinking affectionately of him.

She passed by the NCO's bunkroom, saw the boots hanging there and smirked, wondering who the lucky people who were getting some were. She was almost all the way to the flight deck when she remembered that she'd forgotten to tell Helo where the birthday cake she'd made was hidden.

"Frak," she murmured, turning around and heading back the way she'd come.

As she approached the boot-clad door, it swung open and Lee walked out, closely following by Dee. Both were still hastily fastening buttons and straightening clothing, and a deep flush coloured Lee's cheeks. He stopped suddenly when he saw Kara and flushed a deeper red in embarrassment.

Kara stared him down, almost willing him to say something, but he remained silent. "Excuse me, _Commander,_" she said, trying to pass by without touching him.

"You need an excuse? What have you done _now?"_ Lee said sarcastically. Dee snickered.

Kara's stare turned to one of hostility and she shoved past him, giving him a hard elbow in the ribs. A nasty retort was running through her head, but she kept her mouth firmly clamped shut so as not to let it out. No need to get her ass thrown in the brig - again.

"I don't know _how _you stand her being so rude to you," Dee said as Kara stalked away.

"At least I don't have to anymore," Lee answered. _But sometimes I wish ..._

Kara stiffened. _Bitch! Can't she even wait until I'm out of earshot to criticize me?_ Her eyes burned hotly with tears. She rushed back to the bunkroom and sat alone for a few minutes, trying to compose herself. Then she had to go talk to Helo - the party was due to start soon.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Here, you might need this," Kara said, handing Helo the cake.

"Shit! I'd forgotten about a cake. How the heck did you remember it?" He placed it on the centre table - Lee's table, along with a carving knife.

"Maybe I'm not as scatterbrained as everyone around here thinks I am," she retorted, forcing a smile.

"Not scatterbrained," he said, pulling her into a quick hug. "Just a few marbles short ..."

She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!"

"Try insulting me again. It'll hurt more next time." She marched off to the door in mock anger.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I've got a couple more things to do."

"Hurry back - it starts in fifteen."

"Yeah, I know." And she did. Only too well. Time to find somewhere else to be before people started showing up and pulling her into the party with them. _That _was the last place she wanted to be.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Come on, just a quick stop. I left something there earlier and I need to get it." It was a flimsy excuse and Dee knew it, but she had to think of _something _to get Lee to the pilots rec.

"I'm going to be late for my meeting. And you know what kind of trouble that will land me in," Lee said, a small smile on his face.

"What, they're not exactly going to throw you in the brig, now are they?"

He shrugged. "No, I guess not. Let's be quick though, okay? I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Fine with me." They walked briskly down the corridors, Lee checking his watch anxiously. Dee took his arm as they rounded the corner.

Lee fumbled for words. "Dee, I don't think it's really appropriate for us to be ..." But at that moment they walked into the rec room and whatever else Lee said was drowned out by a huge 'Surprise!' yelled as dozens of people stood up and began clapping.

Lee stood, mouth hanging open, shaking his head wordlessly. Adama walked up and clapped his son on the shoulder. "Happy birthday Lee," he said, and pulled him into a huge hug. Lee hugged back, tears beginning to form in his eyes. It had been a long time since someone had done something this special for him. And he loved it even more that it was his father.

"Come on, let's party already!" Someone shouted, brandishing a bottle of ambrosia high in the air. It was greeted with much cheering.

"Let's party indeed," Lee agreed, picking up a glass and clinking it against his father's. "I have a feeling this is going to be one of the best birthdays I've ever had!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Divided Loyalties - chapter 4

**oooooooooooooooo**

"Oh my gods - where in the world did you come up with this? I haven't had lasagna in forever!" Lee dug in with relish, obviously loving it. His father was no less enthusiastic - it was the best meal he'd had in ... well, as long as he could remember.

"Mmm, this is fantastic!" he said around a large mouthful.

Sometime later, and a fair bit of ambrosia as well, the tables were cleared and the dancing began. It started off fairly respectably, but soon the music became rather wild (as Hotdog shared his personal collection) and the dancing followed suit. It wasn't long before the older members of the crowd decided to leave - this crazy stuff was for the young ones! Adama sought out his son, pulling him off the dance floor to say goodnight.

"I'm off Lee, this is no place for us old folks," he said smiling.

"Aw come on dad, you're not old," Lee protested. "Stick around and have some fun."

Adama gave him a loving pat on the shoulder. "I've had about enough fun for one night."

Lee leaned forward impulsively and hugged his father. "Thanks so much for this dad. It's been really great."

Adama pulled away and looked at Lee quizzically. "I didn't plan this."

"Well who did then?"

"I have no idea. Helo's the one who asked me to make sure you were here."

"Helo?" Lee shook his head. He and Helo hardly even _knew _each other. Why would he plan something like this?

Something similar must have been running through Adama's mind because the puzzled expression on his face only grew more confused looking. "Well ... who knows you well enough to do something like this?"

Dee? No - he'd never even mentioned it was his birthday, nor would she have any idea that lasagna and caramel cake were two of his favourite foods. Who else knew him _that _well?

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. There was only _one _person who knew him well enough to know these intimate details of his life. But she was the last person he ever expected would do this for him - especially now.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Several greasy, dirty hours later, Kara had her viper engine in pieces on the hangar bay floor. She'd decided to go ahead with it despite her earlier protests to herself, because she knew the party would last a while and she needed to keep occupied somehow. _I hope it's going well, _she thought, looking up at the clock and realizing two and a half hours had gone by since it had started. She'd been tempted several times to head over there and see what was happening, but her legs just wouldn't take her more than a few feet away from her ship.

So she threw herself into her work, studiously ignoring any thoughts of the party. Not thinking of Lee was a little harder, but she was doing her best. It was hard though, with the constant reminder of his viper sitting beside hers. The Lee "Apollo" Adama insignia kept catching her eye, and every time it did, memories of the two of them flying - playing chase, blowing cylons away like they were merely fireflies, saving each other's asses many times over - kept running through her head. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes now and then but she refused to let them fall - Starbuck never cried, nor did Kara, even when alone.

She wondered how long it would be before the party would end and she could head back without being seen. _No matter, _she told herself. _I've still got to put this thing back together yet, so I've got a long, long while to go. _ She redoubled her efforts, grabbing a can and a cloth and oiling the various pieces before putting them back together.

She'd been at it a long time and was totally immersed in her work, laying on her back under the nose of her ship as she spliced some wires together.

"Hey."

Kara jumped slightly, both at the sound of an unexpected voice, and because of the person the voice belonged to. She slid out from under her ship and stood up awkwardly.

"Hey," she responded quietly, eyes downcast.

Lee stared at her for a moment, wondering exactly how to put what he wanted to ask into the proper words. Eventually the silence became uncomfortable though, and they both began to shift positions in an embarrassed way. Finally Lee couldn't stand it anymore and he just blurted it out. "Did you arrange the party?"

She paused a beat before answering. "Yes," she said simply, not looking up at him.

"Why?" There was genuine curiosity in his words.

Kara chose not to answer, so Lee tried a different tack. "Why weren't you there?"

She looked up at him and the sadness in her eyes nearly melted his heart instantly. "Because I wasn't welcome." She spoke softly but her words still held an accusatory tone.

"Kara," he began, voice cracking slightly, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"I wasn't welcome - you can't deny it. You _told _me you didn't want me being a part of your life anymore, so I'm trying not to be." Her voice had definitely taken on a hurt, accusatory tone now.

"I didn't mean ..."

"Well what exactly _did _you mean then? 'Just keep your frakked up self away from me' and 'stay out of my life - I don't need you frakking it up anymore than you already have' seem pretty clear, even to me, and I'm obviously not the smartest person around here."

Lee hadn't realized how much those words had hurt her when he'd said them, but now he could see all the anger and the hurt as she repeated them to him.

"I'm sorry Kara, I didn't mean it like that. I was angry ... and I said some things I shouldn't have said, and I'm sorry." It was a heartfelt apology, and Kara could feel that, but she wasn't ready to let go of her hurt yet.

She looked him straight in the eye. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the party?" she asked quietly. "Someone's bound to start missing the guest of honour."

"Come with me?" he whispered.

Her eyes began to prickle with tears again. "I can't." The beseeching look in his eyes was too much for her, so she retreated back into the familiar - humour. "I'm covered in grease and sweat. Nobody will want me around." She forced a half-hearted smile.

"I do."

Her smile quivered. "I can't." She shook her head, holding back the tears with an effort. "I can't." And she turned away, focusing on the engine parts left to be re-attached yet.

Lee watched her for a moment, heart aching. "Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind," he said softly, turning and walking away.

Kara nodded, not trusting herself to speak. There was a part of her that desperately wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him, enveloping him in a hug of forgiveness, but another part of her was broken - hurt by his words once again, and unable to do anything but hide herself in her protective cocoon. Lee may have apologized, but his words and actions stung still, and though she wanted to forgive him and allow things to go back to normal between them, she wasn't able to yet.

So she continued to clean her engine parts, slowly putting all the separate pieces back together to form a useful, complete whole, wishing that picking up the pieces of her life was as easy.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Helo saw Lee return to the party - he'd noticed his absence - and judging from the look on his face, he'd been talking to Kara., There was no mistaking the hurt look Lee was trying to cover up. _He may be a damn fine pilot but he's one hell of a bad actor, _he thought to himself. _Guess they didn't manage to work things out yet. _He sighed and looked around the room. Not many people left now, so he decided to stick it out till the end and try to get Lee alone. It looked like he was going to have to play mediator here. _Again, _he thought, shaking his head. _Why am I always the one who has to do this for everyone? Must be my destiny or something. _He chuckled, an grabbed Hotdog's arm as he sauntered past.

"Hey, don't you have the early shift in the morning?"

"Uh ... I think so, why?" Hotdog was clearly drunk, as was Kat, who was hanging all over him.

"Why don't you head back to your bunk - get some rest. You're gonna need some sleep before 0600 CAP."

"Yeah, ... you're probably right Helo. Let's go." He put his arm around Kat's shoulders.

"Aw ... I don't wanna go to bed," Kat whined as they turned and walked away.

"He didn't say we had to go to _separate _bunks," Hotdog said suggestively.

Kat smirked. "I like the way you think Lieutenant." And she giggled and put an arm around his waist as they exited the room.

Helo shook his head. That hadn't been what he'd meant, but at least it got him two people closer to talking to Lee.

Eventually everyone left but himself, Lee and Dee. He knew they probably weren't going to like him putting whatever other fun they'd planned on hold, but Lee wasn't on Galactica very often anymore, so Helo had to take his opportunity now.

"Hey Apollo, got a minute?"

Lee glanced at Dee who looked slightly annoyed. "Um ... yeah, as long as it's not much more than that." He turned to her. "You go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes Commander," she said, a smile on her face and a mischevious glint in her eye. There wasn't much doubt to either of the men about what she'd planned for Lee after the party was over.

"What's up Helo?"

"It's about Kara ..."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Divided Loyalties

**A/N: **Just to let you all know - I'm not purposely making Dee out to be a bitch. I don't hate her or wish she and Lee weren't together - I'm just trying to explore the changing relationships Lee would have with both women, given their personalities. Some of the nastiness of Dee's character in this story is me trying to understand how SHE would feel towards Kara, and Lee's obvious infatuation with her, and inability to let her go, even though she's destructive for him.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Lee's shoulders visibly slumped. It was not what Helo had expected to see, considering how hostile Lee had been to everyone lately. He expected to be put in his place. But Lee was the picture of dejection.

Well, that wasn't enough to get him off the hook.

"Did you know _Kara _planned this whole party?" he asked Lee belligerently, going on the offensive immediately.

"Yes," Lee answered softly, looking sadly up at Helo.

"You didn't deserve it."

Lee couldn't mistake the disgust in the other man's voice. His gaze dropped. "I know."

"She went to so much trouble to plan this for you, and after you've spent the last month treating her like crap. I can't believe you." Helo shook his head. "I thought you two were friends - from what I've heard you were her closest friend while I was gone."

"And now that you're back you want that place again?" Lee asked sadly.

"You just don't get it do you? I love Kara - she's been a good friend to me for years. I'm not jealous _you're _her friend now - I'm glad she had someone to turn to since the attack. The gods know how thankful _I _was to find Sharon - being alone, one against the enemy is a hell worse than death.

But what you've done to Kara since you started frakking Dee is unforgivable. You don't just turn your back on your friends because you've got someone to warm your bed."

"Hey, it's not just about that you know," Lee said hotly, embarrassed at the thought of people thinking he was using her as a quick frak now and again. "We really have something - something that could last."

"Then what are you so afraid of?" Helo broke in. "Why are you afraid of Kara? What do you think she's going to do? Don't you think she'll be happy for you?"

"I'm not afraid of her," lee said defensively.

Helo stepped forward and spoke firmly. "Then why are you treating her the way you are? Isn't there room enough in your life for both of them?"

Lee opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again quickly, not knowing what to say.

"Think about how _you'd _feel if the situation were reversed," Helo said quietly. "And then maybe you'll find it in yourself to apologize to her." He turned and left the room.

Lee sat down heavily, a great big sigh forcing it's way out. _He's right, _he had to admit. _Just because I'm with Dee doesn't mean I have to shut Kara out completely. We need to talk - I need to make sure she understands where I'm at and where things are going. That shouldn't mean we can't be friends though ..._

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Dee paced the room, impatiently waiting. What was taking him so long? _He should have been here by now," _she thought, beginning to get slightly annoyed. The sound of the hatch opening interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, it's about time," she said smiling, walking over and putting her arms around his waist and kissing him. Lee's arms wrapped around her as well and he began to respond, mouth opening to allow her in and hands running along her back and underneath her shirt.

After a time, the kiss ended and Dee pulled away. "So what did Helo want?" she asked curiously.

Lee sighed and didn't answer for a moment.

"Hmm?" she prodded, wondering why he wouldn't tell her.

He decided to go with the truth. It was best to start getting everything out in the open now. "Kara."

"Oh." Dee's face suddenly lost it's charming smile. "Why?"

"He thinks I've been treating her badly."

"Well ... she deserves it."

"No, she doesn't."

"Lee, don't be a pushover! That woman is forever doing things to hurt you or embarrass you - what kind of friend is that? I don't believe in being mean out of spite, but don't you think she's done enough to you? Doesn't she need to be taught a lesson?"

"Maybe," Lee paused. "But I think that _I _was the one who ended up learning the lesson."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Kara's the one who planned my birthday party. She _remembered _it was my birthday and organized something special for me, even though I was all kinds of nasty to her. What does that say about her? About me?" he added softly.

Dee shook her head, at a loss for words.

"That she's a much better friend than I am, and that I don't deserve her."

Dee's mouth hung open in astonishment. "But she ... she's so mean to you sometimes - she's nasty, she disobeys your orders, takes even the smallest mistake you make and turns it into a big deal ... how can you just ..."

"But she's always there for me." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Even when I try to push her away, she's still there, doing what she can to make my life better. How many times has she saved my life, at risk to her own?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"No - we're supposed to put the fleet's welfare ahead of our own - every pilot's life is expendable in service to the fleet. But despite orders, she _always _comes for me."

He stopped and was silent for a minute, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I need to talk to her," he said suddenly spinning around and heading for the door.

"But ... what about us?" Dee asked, sadness evident in her voice.

"Us," Lee motioned between them, "will have to wait." And he turned around and left.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Lee headed straight back to the hangar bay, hoping Kara was still there. He knew how time-consuming the job was, but last he was there, she was close to being done.

The hangar bay was quiet, aside from the usual hum of activity, and Kara's viper gleamed like new. Except for the scratches, dents ... and the large gouge his viper had made that very first day when she'd attached their ships together, nose in exhaust tube, in order to save him from being left behind when Galactica jumped to Ragnar Station to join the rest of the fleet. He walked slowly alongside it, hand trailing lightly along the cool, metal surface. His fingers could feel eery nick, every scratch, and each one of them told a story - most of which included him in one way or another. The memories of all they'd done together flooded into his mind suddenly, and he smiled, in spite of his sorrow, at the memories they'd made together. Even the times he'd been upset at her crazy behaviour seemed funny in hindsight. _We've shared so much in such a short time, _he thought sadly. _She's almost like my other half - the crazy half that balances my solemn and serious half. No wonder I've been so off balance lately and angry at everyone and everything - the fun has been missing from my life!_

Bolstered by his realizations, he turned and left the hangar bay, heading towards the bunkrooms. It was late - after 2300hrs and she'd likely gone to shower and hit her rack by now. He peered into the head on his way by, but though there were a couple of people at the sinks, none of them was her, and none of the showers was in use. She must be done by now.

He headed for the senior officer's bunkroom - a place he knew all too well - hoping she hadn't fallen asleep yet. His adrenaline was pumping and he was ready and willing to talk, but by morning he might lose the courage to confront her. Not to mention he was due back on Pegasus first thing.

The door was slightly ajar and he peeked in carefully before entering. It was possible not only Kara, but others, would be sleeping and he knew how annoying it was to be woken up when you didn't have to be for an emergency. He pushed the hatch open a little wider and blinked. The room was darkened, but there was a thread of light coming from between the curtains of one bunk. Kara's. It was quiet at first, then he heard quiet murmurs. Kara had someone in there with her.

"No, I can't. Really, I can't," he heard her whisper. Then the other voice whispered something back, too quietly for Lee to make out.

"Please, Karl, I can't! Don't try to make me ..."

Karl? Helo? What was Helo doing in there with her? Suddenly his words from earlier came back to Lee. 'I love Kara' he'd said. Had he meant it like _that?_ Was there something going on between those two that he hadn't known about?

Lee felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He turned and walked slowly away.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Divided Loyalties - chapter 6

**oooooooooooooooo**

Lee woke slowly to the feel of a warm body moving beside him. For a moment he was tempted to just pull the body closer and murmur sweet nothings - perhaps even indulge in a little bit of 'fun' with Kara before heading back to Pegasus.

Frak! Kara? He wasn't with Kara - he was with Dee! His eyes flew open then shut, and his heart started sinking it's way down into his chest again at the sight of the brown body and thick cloud of dark hair beside him. He'd only been dreaming it. The question was, _why _was he dreaming _those _kinds of dreams about Kara? _What the hell is wrong with me? I've got one beautiful, fantastic woman, why am I dreaming about someone else? Someone I've never really been physical with, nor ever planned to? Fact is, half the time I can't stand her! But what about the _other _half? _his subconscious nudged him. _Obviously you must have _some _feelings for her ... _

But Dee interrupted his inner discussion by leaning over him and rubbing his face gently. "Lee," she whispered.

Lee's eyes opened again and he smiled.

"You wanna ... one more time before you go?" she suggested.

"What time is it?" he murmured, but answered his own question. "Frak! It's late. I gotta go," he said, looking at his watch and then quickly jumping out of bed.

"Are you _sure _you don't have time?" she tried again, stepping out of bed and wrapping the sheet around her sarong-style.

Lee cupped her face. "Sorry Anastasia - I've got to go. Next time." He kissed her. "I'll try to come back soon." One more kiss and he let her go and turned back to dressing.

"Alright," she said resignedly. "But hurry back."

"Sure will."

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lee hurried to the hangar bay, knowing that's where Kara was likely to be. His raptor didn't leave for another half hour yet and he wanted another chance to talk to her, knowing the next one might be a long time coming.

"Hey Chief, have you seen Starbuck?" he called to Tyrol's legs, hanging out from under a viper. Tyrol slid out and shook his head.

"She's already gone Commander. CAP shift started a half hour ago."

"Frak," Lee swore under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Tyrol wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"Nothing. There was just something I wanted to talk to her about before I left."

"Shall I let her know when she comes back in?"

"No thanks Chief. I'll talk to her the next time I'm back on the old girl."

"Who're you calling old?" Tyrol said in mock anger.

"Hey, at least I didn't call her 'the Bucket' like everyone else is," Lee said defensively.

"True. That's just a load of crap. Galactica could kick Pegasus' ass anyday."

"Hey, watch your mouth Chief," Lee said sternly. "That's _my _ship you're insulting." He leaned in close, conspiratorially. "Though I have to confess, I agree with you," he whispered with a smile. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Tyrol grinned.

"So, which of these is my ride home?"

Helo poked his head out of the nearest raptor. "This one is, sir."

"I'm ready whenever you are," Lee said.

"Few more checks and we're ready. 'Bout another ten minutes."

"Sounds good."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lee sat in the back with Helo, Chopper, one of the newest recruits being the pilot. He watched Helo maneuver the controls deftly and imagined those hands doing equally as efficient things to Kara's body. He shook his head. _That _was a place he really shouldn't go.

Helo seemed to have been aware of Lee's scrutiny, however, as he pulled off his helmet and looked Lee squarely in the face. "Something you want to say to me sir?" he said, in a voice that was three parts deferential and one part cocky.

It got Lee's goat. "Yeah, actually there is," he responded, a bit of cockiness entering his voice as well.

Helo turned towards the front. "Take the long way Chopper."

"Huh?" His head swiveled back, a confused expression on his face as he removed his helmet.

"We need a few minutes. Take the long way," Helo repeated, making a gesture that attempted to encompass the entire fleet.

"Oh." The light dawned in Chopper's eyes. "I get it. Okay."

"Nuggets," Helo murmured derogatorily as Chopper put his helmet back on. "I'm sure _we _were never as slow." He smiled briefly. "So what's up sir?"

"You can drop the sir, for starters."

"You've always been my boss. What else should I call you?"

"Apollo will do fine. I may be commanding Pegasus out of necessity, but we're still one pilot to another here."

"Okay Apollo, what's on your mind?"

Lee took a deep breath. "What's going on between you and Kara?"

Helo was genuinely confused. "Going on?"

"Going on," Lee said knowingly. "I heard you two in her bunk last night."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"After the party. I went to talk to her, but _you _were there. The curtains were drawn and you were whispering."

"We were just talking."

"Yeah, sure."

Helo's eyes wrinkled. "You don't believe me? Fine. Kara and I are just friends." Then he caught the sudden flash of jealousy in the other man's eyes. "So what if we were doing something else? What business is it of yours? It's not like _you _have any claim on her," he added, a trifle belligerently.

"Be careful Helo," Lee said warningly, eyes darkening in anger.

"Or what?"

"You are talking to a superior officer you know."

Helo shook his head. "Don't you go pulling that one one me now Apollo," he said angrily. "You said we were just two pilots, and that being so, I'll treat you like any other pilot."

Lee huffed angrily. "So you two aren't sleeping together?"

"Whether we are or not is no business of yours," Helo said loftily. "You've got your own piece of ass. Stay away from Kara."

"What the hell ...? Don't you dare call Anastasia a 'piece of ass'!" he hissed angrily, aware that he couldn't raise his voice or Chopper would hear and assume they were talking to him.

"I thought you were Kara's friend. I encouraged you to make it up with her. I encouraged her to make it up with you, but now I see the truth. You're just frakking Dee in order to hurt Kara. Why? Is is because _she _turned you down and your ego can't stand to be taken down a peg? 'Captain - no sorry - Commander Adama - Apollo' the god that no woman can resist, finally comes across a woman who says no to him, and he has to grind her into the dust because of it." If Helo could have spit, he would have - right in Apollo's face. "I thought you were a good man, a good role model. Like your father. At least _he _can admit when he's made a mistake."

Lee's mouth had opened and shut several times during this tirade, but no sound had come out. Truth be told, Helo hadn't given him a chance to interrupt at all, and now he had no clue what to say.

"Okay guys, we're almost there," Chopper called over his shoulder, thus relieving Lee of the burden of finding something to say.

"Thanks for the lift," Lee said coldly, as he exited the raptor several minutes later.

"Anytime," Helo answered, just as coldly. "Think about what I said."

"Trust me, I will." Lee gave him a glare that would have melted Caprica's polar ice caps. But Helo didn't flinch. Maybe there was more to the man that Lee suspected, after all, he'd survived months on Caprica with only a toaster to help him. Obviously he wasn't lacking in courage. Perhaps his words _did _need some reconsidering.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Divided Loyalties - chapter 7

**ooooooooooooooo**

_What the frak is going on? Why do my thoughts keep coming back to Kara? Why is she always on my mind? _Lee sighed, glad of the time alone to think about how confusing his life had become.

_What is the matter with me? Kara and I are friends - that's all we've ever been and all we ever will be. Except for that one night of course - I'm still not entirely sure what happened, but it's probably a good thing it didn't go any further than it did. I can only imagine how difficult things would be if it would have. But maybe things would be different. Maybe it would have continued ..._

_No, she's in love with Anders. It could never work out between us while she's thinking about him. She may use the term 'hung up' but she's obviously head over heels for him. She was just using me to try to forget about him. Is that what she's doing with Helo too? I hope he wouldn't be that stupid - he was _there - _he saw the two of them together. He would be the one to know just how serious she is about him. No, he's probably telling the truth, they're just friends and he's just trying to help her through her troubles._

_So why aren't I? Why is it I keep fighting with Kara when I'm supposed to be her friend and help her out? Is Helo right? Am I just trying to hurt her ... because she prefers Anders to me? _And Lee had to be honest with himself. There _was _a part of him that wanted them to be more than just friends, regardless of what his conscious mind was willing to admit. _Gods, I am so frakked up - how am I going to make this right?_

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_What the frak is going on? _Helo thought, enjoying a little rack time after his long day. _Why is Apollo so concerned about Kara, and what's going on between her and me? I know the rumours - I've heard what people said about them while I was still on Caprica, but I don't believe a single word. Kara would have told me. We've been friends for too long for her to be keeping secrets from me. Besides, Apollo is Zack's brother, and even someone as screwed up as _she _is wouldn't do something that odd._

_And then there's Anders. I could feel the chemistry sizzle between them right from the moment they met. I never expected her to fall in love with him, but I saw the way she looked at him when she left Caprica. She may not be willing to admit it, but her heart belongs to him now, and every moment they're apart is killing her. Doesn't Apollo know about Anders? I mean, how could he think Kara and I ... it's just too funny to even talk about. We are the _last _people to ever ... I mean, you just don't sleep with your closest friends._

_Is that what Apollo wants with her? Was I right when I said he was just frakking Dualla to make Kara jealous? It was just a stab in the dark, but maybe I hit closer to home than I realized. That's not really being fair to Dee though, not to mention how much it's hurting Kara. Doesn't he realize he's screwing up other people's lives? I hope he figures that out before it's too late and finds a way to make it right._

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_What the frak is going on with us? Why does Lee confuse me so much? _Dee sighed. _I thought he was simple, easy to understand. Like his father. The two of them are much more similar than they realize. Lee seemed very straightforward - our relationship seemed to make sense, but now it's beyond confusing. I should have realized everything is plain and simple when it comes to Lee, except for Kara._

_I heard the rumours, I watched them together, and yes, they flirted and messed around with each other, but it was more like a brother/sister relationship. So why is he so hung up on her? It's not like there's anything between them, and she shouldn't be upset about him being with me. If she really is his friend, she should be happy that he's happy with me. If he is ... Sometimes it's so hard to tell. One minute he seems to be happy, the next, he's so melancholy. And it all seems to centre around _her._ Like there's some sort of invisible connection between them. But that's not possible is it? I mean, you'd almost think that they share the same soul. When one is happy, the other's happy. When one is sad, the other's sad. When one is angry ... and so on._

_But if that's true, how can I compete? Lee may be mine in body, but if his soul and spirit belong to her, what's the point? Why should I bother with someone who can never really be mine? But then again, why did Billy bother with me for so long when I never gave him the impression that I wanted anything long-term, _she thought sadly. _I thought things would be different with Lee - I thought we had a future together, but I guess I was wrong. I think Lee and need to have a talk about what's going on, and see if we can work things out._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_What the frak is going on? Why am I such a frakking wreck? _Kara swiped at her cheeks, wiping away the unwanted tears. _Stupid Adama men - they are the _only _ones who can make me cry! Why am I so upset about Lee anyway? It's not like I want him for myself ... okay, I'll stop trying to fool myself. There _is _a part of me that does, that has ever since we've been forced to spend nearly every waking moment together. But that got pushed aside when I met Sam. Sam is perfect for me - so much better than Lee could ever be, despite the attraction between us. Sometimes we get along great, but most of the time we hurt each other._

_I know my confession about Sam came at a really inappropriate time, especially after Lee's 'what about us?' comment, which showed he _wanted _there to be something between us. But the stupid frakwit had to figure it out too late - after I'd given up on him and given my heart to someone else. Isn't that just a typical Lee Adama thing to do? Spend so much time thinking and analyzing that the opportunity passes him by. I told him not to over-think things and screw up, and I didn't just mean blowing up the tylium refinery. Obviously he didn't get the hint._

_Well, it's too late now - I'm determined to go back and get Sam, and Lee's with Dee now. The best we can hope for is to become friends again. I hope we can find a way to work it out._

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

_What the frak is going on with that boy? _Adama thought, shaking his head in frustration. _Brilliant career, astute tactician, trustworthy leader, but he just can't seem to get it together when it comes to women. He's never managed to make it work out right, and now he's _really _screwing things up._

_I've seen how he and Kara are together, and though I worried about what to do with them if they broke the regs, secretly it was nice to see. Lee was happy, truly happy for the first time in years. Granted, Kara can bring out the worst in him, but she also brings out the best. I was so sure they would get together, despite the regs, and despite Zack ... but I never figured on her falling for that resistance guy Anders. She's dead-set on going back for him and if I don't let her, she might just steal a ship and high-tail it back there again anyway. And the rift between us, and her and Lee, would grow even bigger. That can't be allowed. Lee seems to be happy with Dee, despite the fact that he's trying to keep their relationship somewhat secret, but Kara is in his soul somehow, and making sure the two of them don't drift any further apart is my first priority ... as a father. As the commander of a ship it only makes sense as well. The two of them need to be able to work smoothly together since she's in charge of all the pilots on both ships, and that just doesn't seem to happen when they're not getting along on a personal level. I have to find a way to make this work out between them._

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Divided Loyalties - chapter 8

**oooooooooooooooo**

Kara strode towards the supply room just outside the ready room, wondering why the Admiral wanted _her _of all people to retrieve some spare vipers parts. _Isn't that Tyrol's job? Or one of his crew perhaps? And why is the Admiral so personally concerned about ship's maintenance? _Those questions and more plagued her and aroused her curiosity, but the Old Man was someone she just couldn't refuse when he asked her for a favour.

As she passed by the ready room, she heard a voice call her name.

"Hey Starbuck."

She turned and stopped in the doorway. "What's up Helo?"

"Nothing much, just working on my flight logs," he answered, gesturing at the pages on the table.

"Now that's one thing I'll never miss when I quit flying."

"You planning on quitting anytime soon?" he asked curiously.

"When I'm dead."

Helo smiled. "That's what I thought. What are you up to today?"

"Spare viper parts. I guess I wasn't busy enough so I get the job of scouring the messiest part of this ship in order to find what the Admiral wants."

"Lucky you," Helo laughed. "I'll stick to my paperwork."

She stuck out her tongue at him, but continued on, opening the supply room door and shuddering as she turned on the light. The place was a shambles! There was stuff everywhere, absolutely everywhere, and none of the boxes was labelled.

"Looks like I know what I'm doing with the rest of my afternoon," she sighed, shutting the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Lee was heading to the ready room to pick up the flight roster Kara had left there earlier. Not that that was unusual, but for some reason his father wanted to see the schedule and had asked Lee to go get it.

"Hey Helo," Lee said warily, hoping not to have a repeat of their last conversation.

"Commander, maybe you're the person who can give me a hand with a problem I've got here."

"What's that?"

"Chief told me there's a spare gimbal in the supply room, but frak me if I can find it. Do you have any idea where it could be?"

"Well I used to know where most of the spare parts were - when I was CAG, but I haven't been in there in a while. I imagine it's a disaster by now.

"If you've got a minute, I could use a hand looking for it."

"A minute is about all I've got," Lee said brusquely, picking the flight roster off it's hook. "The Admiral wants to see me right away." Lee headed for the door. "Let's go quickly then."

Helo packed up his papers and followed Lee to the supply room door. Lee opened it and wandered in, frowning as he saw the light on.

"Wonder who left that on?" he murmured, just as the door shut behind him. He looked back in surprise to find himself alone, and the wheel turning to lock it.

"Helo, you frakking idiot!" he yelled, striding over to the door, not even noticing Kara pop up from below a small mountain of boxes.

"What the frak are _you _doing here?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

Lee nearly hit the roof, and definitely twisted something in his back as he swung around suddenly to confront the voice behind him.

"What the frak are _you _doing here?" he asked, totally stunned.

For a moment they stared at one another, wordless, then they both burst out laughing.

"What the frak is going on?" they both said at exactly the same moment and burst into gales of laughter again.

Helo could hear their muted laughter through the hatch and smirked as he turned and walked away. His work here was done.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

"Assignment complete sir," Helo said, nodding respectfully at the admiral.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I appreciate your cooperation in this matter. It's a bit of a delicate situation and I wasn't quite sure how to set it up."

"Happy to help sir. Kara's one of my closest friends and I'd do anything to help resolve this situation. I hate to see her hurting."

"So do I. And my son as well. We may not be as close as I'd like, but I hate to see him hurting as well," Adama confessed.

"Well, I think the situation is well in hand. There is no way they're getting out of there until someone lets them out."

"Let them cool their heels for a few hours. Forcing them together should make conversation inevitable."

"But do you think they can resolve their differences?" Helo asked.

"They always have before," Adama replied confidently. "Sometimes they just need a little help getting started." He smiled.

"Well sir, let me know when you want me to let them out," Helo offered.

"Thank you LIeutenant, I will. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir," Helo said, exiting the Admiral's quarters with a smile. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in that supply room right now!

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Kara wiped her eyes, wincing at the stitch in her side from laughing so hard. "So now what?"

"We get out of here." Lee tried the hatch but it wouldn't budge. He pushed harder, straining his muscles to their utmost, but to no avail. They were trapped. He sat on a box near the door. "Maybe you can tell me why Helo lured me in here with you and then locked me in," Lee said, a querying look in his deep, blue eyes.

Kara shrugged. "To torture me?"

"I'm sure he must have had a better reason that that."

"To torture you?"

Lee made a 'could be' face.

Kara sat down on a crate facing him, about six feet away, arms crossed over her chest. "Well whatever the reason, what are we going to do about it?"

Lee sighed. I don't know."

"I suppose he'll let us out eventually, won't he?" Kara almost sounded scared.

"Someone will miss us," Lee said confidently.

Kara's eyes cast down to the floor. "Well, you anyway," she murmured.

Lee's brow furrowed. "Why are you so down on yourself?"

"Dunno. Just the way I am I suppose."

"No you're not," Lee said forcefully, causing her gaze to shift up to his face suddenly. "The Starbuck _I _know is arrogant and cocky, not subdued and down on herself. What's wrong Kara?"

Kara laughed harshly. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Ha! What isn't wrong is probably a better question."

"Is it about me? Are you still upset with me?" Lee asked softly. I mean, I know I apologized, but if you want to talk about it some more ..."

"It's not just you, it's everything. My life is shot to hell and only Helo seems to care. But it's not like he really has time for me - he's got bigger fish to fry these days." Kara sighed heavily. "I just don't know ... I never meant to ..." She trailed off.

"Never meant to what?" Lee asked quietly.

"Never meant to do any of it."

"Any of what?" Lee looked perplexed. Was something going on he wasn't aware of?

"Anything. Everything. All the decisions I've made, everything I've done ... if I could go back and change it all, I would."

"Kara," Lee began, shocked at the sadness in her eyes now that all traces of laughter were gone. "You can't mean that."

"Can't I? What good have I ever done for anyone?"

"Come on Kara, you're the best pilot in this whole frakking fleet. You've single-handedly saved more people than anyone else."

"Then why can't I save the people I love? Why is it they all die?"

Lee stared at her, unable to find the right words to say. "I'm still here," he whispered. I know things haven't exactly been great between us lately, and I'm sorry about that. I know it's my fault and I'll try to ..."

"I don't love you," she interrupted, and it stopped Lee dead. His mouth hung open in surprise.

"I don't love you. I _can't _because then I'll lose you too," she whispered.

All of sudden realization dawned on Lee - why she always held him at arm's length even though he could swear she felt more for him. Finally she was admitting her fears and while the knowledge made him feel sick to his stomach in one sense, in another it was extremely comforting. It meant her contradictory behaviour towards him finally made sense.

Lee got up and walked towards her. She stood up as well and he lifted a hand to touch her cheek, oh-so-lightly. "You won't lose me Kara. I'm not going anywhere."

"I almost did already. I can't risk that happening again." She pulled his hand off her face, but their fingers remained entwined, though neither of them seemed to notice it. "I can't care for you Lee," she whispered. "I just can't do it again."

Lee wasn't aware that their hands were joined, but he could feel a warmth spread through his whole body - a feeling of happiness and love that he'd only ever felt a few times before; times he and Kara had been physically connected, by a handshake or a hug. Or that time when they'd almost ...

He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers and felt her tremble before pulling away. The anguish in her eyes was agonizing, and Lee felt as though the breath had been punched out of him, looking in them was so painful. He'd seen many things in those eyes before - anger, scorn, laughter, fun - but never pain. Not like this. LIke her very heart was being ripped out.

"Kara," he whispered.

"Don't. We can't do this," she whispered brokenly.

"Yes we can." He lifted both hands to her face and held her gently while he kissed her, much as she had the last time they'd kissed. She was tentative at first but then gave in to the fire that was consuming her; her need to be loved and shown that she was loved _physically_, for people could lie and she had never believed their words.

Lee had his answer - she loved him. She'd said there was 'nothing there' the last time they were together, but her body had spoken differently. The same was true now. She'd said she didn't love him; couldn't allow herself to love him, but love him she did. It was in every nuance of her body language.

They broke apart for air a long while later, foreheads resting against one another as they breathed deeply.

"We can't do this," she repeated sadly.

"Yes we can," he answered stubbornly. She didn't have the monopoly on stubbornness around here.

"You're with someone else."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." The forlorn look in her eyes made Lee's heart bleed. He took her in his arms and joined his lips with hers again, determined to show her that while he cared for Dee, there was no denying that, he loved Kara Thrace, heart and soul, and nothing anywhere could change that.

**TBC **


	9. Chapter 9

Divided Loyalties - chapter 9

**ooooooooooooo**

"Lee, we can't do this," Kara panted, some time later as she pushed him away. She wiped her mouth, backing away from him as she tried to bring her racing heart under control. She'd come dangerously close to giving in to her deepest desires - her body was more than ready for him - but her mind still fought against it. He was with Dee, they were a twosome, and she couldn't come between them like this. And then there was Anders. She'd been so focused on going back for him when she'd first returned from Caprica, but somehow her focus had shifted when it became apparent that a rescue mission wasn't going to be in the works anytime soon, if ever. She'd wanted to forget him - believe he was dead already to assuage her guilt at not fighting harder to get her way, but sometimes he crept into her consciousness and the guilt threatened to overwhelm her. She remembered their time together and unwillingly compared it to her relationship with Lee. And then the choice between them seemed easy. Samuel Anders was easygoing, undemanding, accepting of her just the way she was. Their relationship was comfortable, happy. Lee was demanding, difficult, uncompromising and reticent about sharing his feelings most of the time. Her relationship with him was tough, demanding, often painful - more like a tug-of-war. It was obvious _who _she should choose to be with.

But there was something about Lee ... even now, when he was tied to someone else and Kara refused to play the 'other woman'. She felt unstable around him - not in control of her emotions. And that scared her; the thought that she could easily lose control and do something she'd regret afterwards.

"Kara ..." he began, advancing towards her.

"No." She held up her hand. "We shouldn't be doing this. You're with Dee, and I can't do this with you."

"What if I wasn't with her?" Lee asked. "Would you then?"

"I don't know," she admitted honestly. "There are so many reasons why we shouldn't ..."

"Name one," he challenged.

"Let's see ... Zack?"

"He's gone Kara. I know you loved him - frak, no one loved him more than I did, but we have to accept it and move on. Zack loved both of us; he'd want us to be happy."

"We work together."

"Not anymore. I'm on Pegasus now remember? And you're the CAG here. We're rarely ever going to have to work together, and the gods know when we're going to fly together again." A shadow of sadness crossed his face and Kara realized for the first time just how hard it was for him to give up flying. She knew he'd wanted to quit the military, and definitely hadn't wanted to become Galactica's CAG, but she hadn't realized he loved flying as much as she did. He was technically as good as she was, but he never seemed to have the same intense love for it that she did. _Acts just like his father, _she thought. _They both try so hard to hide their feelings._

"I don't want to lose our friendship."

"That's never going to happen," Lee said softly. "Sometimes we have some wicked fights and seem to forget we're friends, but we always come back together in the end."

"And that's exactly _why _we shouldn't be more than friends. What happens when it all gets frakked up and we end up hating each other?"

"How do you know that's going to happen?" Lee asked curiously.

"Because it _always _happens to me. I've never managed to make any relationship work," she said sadly, eyes downcast.

"How 'bout with Zack?" he asked, lifting her chin with a gentle finger.

"I killed him," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"No you didn't. And if he hadn't died _accidentally_ you'd have lived happily ever after with him."

She exhaled softly. "Yeah, and then I'd be dead too, and you and Dee would be married and having a bunch of babies."

Lee frowned as she spoke. The very thought of marrying Dee was so far from his mind as to be way back on Caprica. He'd enjoyed spending time with her, and the sex had been good, but something had always been missing with her. That special something that made your breath catch in your throat every time you looked at her - that something that made your heart wrench every time you thought of living without her. No, Dee had been a welcome distraction, but Lee knew, had always known if he was willing to admit it to himself, that she wasn't the one he wanted to spend his life with. That someone was Kara.

"Kara, think about the conversation we had the night we almost ... before I got shot. Life is short - who knows how much longer either of us will be here? Either of us could die tomorrow and we'd have lost our chance at happiness. We gotta get what we can right now - remember?"

"So all I am to you is a passing distraction - 'getting what you can'?" she asked tearfully.

Lee grabbed her arm, a little more roughly than he'd intended to. "You've _always _been more to me than that," he said thickly. "I just didn't think I could have you. I didn't think you wanted me."

The tears began to spill down Kara's cheeks. "I don't know _what _I want," she admitted.

They both stood in silence for a time, staring at one another, not knowing what to say.

"Do you want me to break up with Dee?" Lee asked softly, a few minutes having gone by.

"No," Kara whispered.

Lee looked devastated. He felt devastated as well. He'd put his heart out on his sleeve, for the first time with her, and she'd shot him down.

Kara, who could read Lee like an open book, knew she had to say something to minimize the pain she'd caused him. "It's not that I don't want ... it's just that I'm not ... I can't be ..." She stopped, knowing it wasn't helping. "If she makes you happy, stay with her. I really just don't know _what _I want Lee, and I don't want you to ruin something good only to find I'm not there for you."

"You won't be there for me?" he asked quietly, hurt darkening his blue eyes.

"I don't know," she answered, face full of anguish. "I need time to think, time to decide ..."

"What happens when time runs out and you decide you want this once I've chosen her?"

"Well, then it's my own damn fault for being too slow."

"Don't be so frakking stubborn Kara! _You're _the passionate one here, the one who's never afraid to do something risky - take a chance for crying out loud!"

"I'm not _ready _to take that chance yet - don't you get it? This is something big, something important - I need to be sure I'm making the right choice." She stopped for a moment. "I don't want to frak it up," she said softly.

Lee stared at her face, sadness written all over it and his heart ached for her. "I understand," he said, though he was far from understanding why she wouldn't just give in to what was so obviously right between them.

"Thank you," she whispered, a small smile on her lips. Her eyes were still dark and stormy though.

"Come here," Lee said gruffly, holding his arms out for a hug. She walked into them gladly and hugged him hard.

The sound of the hatch being unlocked interrupted their moment of silence.

"I see things are working out for you two," Helo said, smirking.

"Much better," Lee said, finally letting go of Kara as he felt her begin to pull away.

"Thanks bud," Kara said, giving him a quick hug as she walked past.

"Pretty sneaky huh?" Lee said, giving him a mock punch on the shoulder.

Helo just shrugged with a 'you know how it is' grin on his face. "You do what you gotta do sometimes," he said good-naturedly, thankful that no one was mad. Part of his agreement with the Admiral was that he take the blame and let everyone assume it was his idea. He hadn't minded though; he knew how complicated the relationship between the Admiral, Lee and Kara was.

As they turned down the corridor, Lee put a hand on Kara's arm. "I have to get back to my ship. I've been away too long. I'll see you soon?" he added earnestly.

"Yeah. Soon," Kara agreed, smiling weakly till he was out of sight. She sighed. Now what?

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Several days later, Lee was in CIC, when he heard the request come over the comm. A raptor from Galactica was wanting to dock with one passenger aboard. His heart swelled with hope - then fell again. Anastasia Dualla. Frak! He didn't want to deal with her just yet - really didn't know _what _he was going to do about this whole crazy triangle. His last conversation with Kara kept replaying through his mind but every time he was left with the same unfinished feeling. He really didn't know what to do, save in the here and now. Dee had come here to see him - why else would anyone come _here?_ - and he had to greet her when she arrived.

She stepped off the raptor, a big smile on her face when she saw Lee waiting. He matched it, and she walked straight into his arms, despite the raised eyebrows of the other crew members. Lee blushed, but he knew the rumours had been spreading - this was just confirmation.

"I missed you," she purred in his ear, once they were in the privacy of his office. "You didn't say goodbye the last time you left." She put on a playful pout.

"I'm sorry Dee. I got tied up ... and I just couldn't get free." Lee blushed slightly as the words left his mouth. He wasn't _really _lying ... he just wasn't telling her the whole truth. And he didn't plan on it either, at least not yet.

"That's okay, I understand. 'Commander' stuff and all." She nibbled his neck. "But I missed you, so I wrangled a day off and got a flight over. Now tell me you might be able to find a few spare moments for me?"

"I'm sure I have a few - the life of a Commander isn't all _that _exciting you know." Lee smiled.

"Well, let's see if I can make it a little more exciting for you then." She began to unbutton his jacket, and Lee gave in and let her, mind slipping from her to Kara and back again. His heart felt like it was divided in two - one half desperately loved Kara, and the other half was beginning to care more and more for Dee. She was sweet and sensitive and always seemed to know the right thing to do to make him feel better. Why, when he had a woman like Dee more than willing to be with him, was he still so hung up on Kara?

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Divided Loyalties - chapter 10

_**oooooooooooooo**_

_"You know we shouldn't be doing this," she said warningly as his fingers splayed across her stomach, barely touching the undersides of her breasts._

_"I only know one thing," he replied huskily, eyes like liquid sapphires. "I want you." His mouth captured hers and began to make love to it, exploring every inch and tenderly stroking her tongue with his. Her fingers grasped his head, holding him closer as she moaned with pure desire. He might be only kissing her but the effect it was having on the rest of her body was phenomenal. She felt a bolt of heat and electricity shock her right down to her centre and within seconds she was hot and throbbing, ready for him to enter her. _

_Lee wasn't in such a hurry though; he'd waited for this moment for what seemed like forever and he was damned if it was all going to be over in just a minute or two. Yes, they could repeat it again later, but Lee wanted their first time to be something she'd never forget. Ever._

_His lips left the warmth of hers and traveled down her neck, searing her as he licked and nipped the soft, pale skin that led down to her collarbone. His hands simultaneously continued to explore her stomach and breasts, easing the tanks up over them so he could have easier access. A few minutes later he stopped and pulled away, and Kara gave a whimper of sorrow. He pulled them all the way off and then turned his attention to her bra, something he was suddenly finding exceptionally sexy despite the fact that he'd seen it hundreds of times on her, and all the other women in his bunkroom. For some reason he'd never found the standard military-issue black sports bra to be anything other than functional, but now it was a turn on - like everything else about her._

_He turned his attention back to her creamy white skin, kissing his way down her breast and pulling off the bra so he could pull the small pink nipple into his mouth. Her back arched and she moaned, making him even harder if that was possible. He worked the nipple with his mouth, licking and sucking it and finally biting gently. She writhed beside him and he decided it was time to torture her more. He cupped her other breast with his hand and began to mimic the movements his mouth was making on it._

_Kara's mind and body felt like they were burning up. She couldn't think straight, and the only sensory message she was getting was want - serious, undeniable want. She arched up into him again, whimpering as her body came closer and closer to the edge. Lee knew she was almost there so he slipped his hand off her breast and positioned it between her legs, pressing firmly through her clothing. Kara cried out as her body stiffened and she came immediately. _

_"Oh Lee ... Lee ..." Then she was breathless for a moment while her body slid back down from it's peak._

_Le pulled back to look at her face, flushed the same dark pink as her nipples now were. She'd never looked so beautiful. He moved himself up to reach her neck and lay directly on top of her._

_"I love it when you call out my name like that," he murmured, nuzzling her ear and the sensitive flesh all around it. Kara's partially naked body broke out in goosebumps at the added stimulation. His erection pressed into her thigh and she shifted under him so it rested against her centre, shivering with pleasure as he pressed hard against her._

_Lee began to rock against her as he sucked on the skin at the hollow of her throat. She arched her hips up into him and moaned, raking her fingers across his bare back. She sighed and smiled as she felt the strong, rippling muscles under her hands. She'd thoroughly explored them with her eyes over the previous months, and had always wanted to feel them against her. Lee Adama truly did deserve his callsign. He was as handsome as any man she'd ever seen and had the kind of body that all other men's were measured against - and fell short._

_As she drew closer, Lee pressed harder, feeling like he was embedding her into the mattress. Her moans of pleasure told him she was enjoying it though, so he continued. Kara suddenly lifted her legs and linked them over his buttocks, pulling herself harder against him. She whimpered his name a few times and he bit into her neck, pain and pleasure mixing to bring her to climax. She panted and shook against him as his arms gathered her close, causing her breasts to flatten against his bare chest._

_"Lee ... oh Lee," she breathed, gasping for air._

_"Good?" he whispered. She just nodded, a smile of pure bliss on her face._

_Lee smiled too and slid down beside her, fingers tenderly tracing her flushed, sweaty face._

_"Do something for me?" he murmured._

_"Anything," she whispered back, hands caressing his broad well-muscled chest._

_"Suck me."_

_Kara's eyes widened and she put on a look of mock surprise. "Commander, I'm shocked. I can't believe you'd actually ask me to ..."_

_Lee interrupted. "I've thought of you so many times and so many ways it isn't frakking funny. I want to experience as many of them as possible, right here, right now."_

_"Are you sure you have that much stamina?" she queried impishly, one hand tracing down his stomach to unbutton his pants._

_"Let me show you," he growled, leaning over to kiss her passionately._

_"Can't ... undress you ... on top ... me," Kara murmured, giving up the fight with his buttons._

_"Don't care, you taste so good," he said, attacking her mouth with vigor again. Kara gave in and succumbed to the utter pleasure that was Lee's tongue fully exploring her mouth again. Finally he pulled back, allowing her to continue undressing him. _

_She had him sit on the edge of the bed as she knelt on the floor between his knees. He was hard and swollen and very obviously ready for her. She worked him first with her hands, one gripping his shaft firmly while the other massaged his sensitive sac. He groaned and his eyes slipped shut as he began to moan her name._

_"Kara ... oh gods ... so good Kara."_

_When she finally slipped her mouth over the head of him, he jumped in surprise. Her mouth was so warm and wet and she knew exactly how much pressure to use to give him the utmost pleasure. She felt his shaft hardening in her mouth and knew it wouldn't be long. She applied just a little more pressure whilst swirling her tongue around the head of him._

_"Kara! Frak ... I'm gonna come ... please!" he said desperately, gripping the edges of the bed so hard his knuckles were turning white. He writhed suddenly and jerked as he shot his hot liquid into her mouth in repeated streams._

_Kara let him slide out of her mouth slowly once the spasms had stopped and they sat there for a moment, him on the edge of the bed, and her kneeling on the floor in front of him, just staring at one another._

_"Thank you," Lee whispered, and she could see the heartfelt gratitude in his eyes - _she_ had obviously never been willing to do this for him._

_He reached down and helped her up, spinning her around and pulling her down to sit on his lap. She could feel his shaft, still partially erect, slip between her legs and she struggled to take off her clothing to feel him naked against her._

_She sank back down on his and sighed as she felt his warm skin between her wet folds. Lee put his arms around her and began to trace circles on her stomach as he kissed the sensitive spots on the back of her neck and shoulders. The circles grew bigger to include her breasts and she shivered with pleasure as he rubbed his thumbs over the hard nipples. She began to roll her hips against his lap, feeling him pressing against her, hardening now as he thoroughly enjoyed exploring her body. She began to make small whimpering noises as her orgasm drew closer. Lee slid one hand down between her legs and firmly rubbed the warm, swollen nub of nerves. She arched back against him, body completely stiffening as another climax took control of her._

_Lee exhaled long and hard as her muscles contracted against his now hard shaft, pulsing hotly over and over again. He closed his eyes and gasped for air, trying to keep himself under control. He wasn't even _inside_ her yet, but the pleasure was overwhelming and Lee could barely stand it._

_She sat on his lap for a few moments after her orgasm was done, both of them panting heavily. A bead of sweat trickled out from under Kara's hair and slid down her spine. That was it for Lee; he couldn't wait any longer. He lifted her off him and laid her gently down on the bed, positioning himself above her. He nudged open her legs with his knees and slid slowly into her warmth. Nothing had ever felt so good. She was hot and wet and her muscles were still quivering with the aftereffects of her multiple orgasms._

_She moaned and her eyes slid shut as Lee began to move slowly in and out of her, drawing her back towards climax again. His arms were underneath her back, holding her firmly against him as his movements began to quicken. His lips made a trail of fire down her neck as he kissed her and murmured her name softly, almost reverently._

_"Kara ... oh Kara ... I've wanted this for so long ..." he whispered, stopping for a brief moment to kiss her lips sweetly. Then he resumed his quick, almost fierce movements inside her._

_Kara felt herself come to the edge and she arched up towards him, drawing him deeper into her._

_"Lee ..." she moaned once before shattering completely. Pleasure overwhelmed every nerve in her body and she shook under him as he thrust one more time then cried out as he pulsed repeatedly, spilling himself deep inside her._

_They lay, tired but sated, side by side for a long time, unspeaking. A line had been crossed in their relationship - one they'd both wanted to cross for a long time, but one that would change things between them forever. _

_"We shouldn't have done that," Kara said quietly, breaking the silence._

_Lee leaned up on one elbow to look down at her still-flushed face. "Why not?"_

_"It was wrong." She looked up at him, hazel eyes filled with sorrow._

_Lee's fingers found a lock of her hair and began to play with it. "How could something that feels so right be wrong?"_

_"You and me - this just isn't supposed to happen. Especially now, when you're with her."_

_Lee's clear blue eyes clouded over. "She's not you," he said softly._

_The corner of Kara's mouth turned up in a smirk. "Glad you noticed." Then it became a frown again. "But you chose her. We're just supposed to be friends, nothing more."_

_" _Can_ you do that Kara? Can you? Because I'm not sure I can."_

_"We _have_ to." She got up, began to dress, and left his quarters, no further words spoken._

She's left a few hours later to go back home, but Lee still felt as stunned as he had the moment she'd walked out. The tension between them had just grown too strong and they'd finally given in to it. Now things were going to be difficult ... or maybe not so much; she was on a different ship and they rarely saw each other anymore. It wasn't like this was ever going to happen again. Maybe they could move past it like it never happened.

**TBC**


End file.
